You Wanna?
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: You wanna or you don't, that is the question. ;P Just a bit of AkuRoku fluff. And maybe a little bit of cute argueing. Hehe.


**You Wanna?**

_AkuRoku_

A/N: So, "Goodbye", the other Kingdom Hearts drabble I wrote was apparently more of a friendship one. This one though, I think shows that one up. Haha.

_Disc: _If I owned them, I'd totally throw myself in there. Hello threesome with two sexy guys! :P So obviously (since you don't see a mysteriously cute brunette with Naminé eyes in any of their encounters) I don't own them. How tragic. ;(

* * *

Denim colored eyes flashed across the room as the door opened, revealing a grim reaper-like figure, swathed in a black ankle length coat, hood up- only a black mystifying face-shaped shadow visible from the exterior.

The reaper-esquè figure moved one step forward into the room and his boots squeaked, leather stretching, the rubber sole whining against the exposed edge of the hard wood floor. The blonde hair that went with the blue eyes ruffled with the light breeze that the open door was letting in and the boy shivered, despite himself.

The figure stepped onto the maroon throw-rug and off the hard wood floor, twisting and closing the piece of oak tightly behind him before turning back to the lone occupant in the room. A black-gloved hand moved up, tugging the hood back to reveal a head of blood red spikes and piercing jade eyes.

The jade and denim clashed, and both males stopped breathing for a moment. The blonde spoke first,

"Axel--"

"No."

Silence came again before the red-head finally sighed, bringing his hand down to the zipper on the ridiculously dismal coat, slipping it off and throwing it to land in a heap on the chair next to the door. Next, he slipped off his gloves, rolling them up together and throwing the little ball into the chair with his coat.

"You shouldn't be sorry," He said, walking over and sitting down on the bed that the blue-eyed boy was curled up on, "And don't lie to me and deny that's what you were going to say."

He ran his hand through the other's blonde locks, ruffling them slightly.

"Well, I am."

"You shouldn't be," the red-head insisted, a scowl making its way onto his lips as he dropped his hand from the blonde's head. "It was my fault, Rox."

It had been sprinkling a few moments before and it chose that second to begin to pour, the sound of the rain-drops threatening to be the white noise of their argument.

"No, it wasn't. Stop being--"

"Stupid?"

"That's not--"

"Yes it is."

"Stop interrupting me, damn it!" Roxas exclaimed with a frown, "I was going to say selfless, you dick."

A lecherous smile crossed the red-head's face, "So now I'm a dick?"

"When haven't you been?" Before the blonde could revoke his statement, or even re-think Axel's words, a mouth had descended messily onto his own, sucking the breath out of him.

After a few moments, the red-head pulled back, smile renewed, "Uh, never, I guess! I've always been the dick in this relationship," He replied with a grin.

"I can't believe you just said that," Roxas muttered, closing his bright blue eyes, "You never cease to amaze me, Axel."

"I know," he replied, "It's a gift."

"Or gross me out," The blonde added as an after-thought.

"Aw, Roxie," Axel whined, "I don't gross you out. You're such a liarrr."

The blonde snorted, flopping down onto his back on the bed and then turning away from the red-head on his side with a huff.

Axel pouted, kicking his black leather boots off and sliding onto the bed with his boyfriend. He slid up behind him, throwing an arm around the smaller male's body and burying his nose in peach-smelling blonde locks.

Roxas shifted, his muffled voice filtering up to Axel's ears, "Don't be smelling me when I'm mad at you."

The pyro let out a choked kind-of laugh and he moved his lips to the crevice of Roxas' neck and collar bone. The blonde made a soft sound as Axel added tongue into the mix, dragging the pink muscle around the golden skin at the base of his throat.

"Roxas…"

Roxas' hand came up in response to the whisper of his name, reaching around behind himself to weasel a hand through the elder Nobody's untamed fire-red locks. Axel cooed against his throat, smirking when the blonde's hand tightened in his hair as he let his tongue dart out against the salty skin again.

"A-Axel," The boy groaned, shifting and then rolling over entirely, the other boy's tongue dragging across his collar bone as he did so. Goose-bumps rose on his skin and he tried (-and failed) to suppress a body-shaking shudder. "Ah…"

"How…" Axel's mouth descended on his boyfriend's, capturing it and alluding it with warmth and exercise, "was…your day, babe?"

Roxas struggled to answer, trying to focus long enough on something other than the red-head's mouth, and sort through his head for an answer to the question he'd already forgotten. His answer was a mumble, something that sounded like, "Mmmhgfh."

Axel let out a barking laugh, "Sorry, I missed that."

Roxas frowned, curling into his lover's chest, scowling, "I said, 'Better now that you're here.'"

A smile flitted across the scarlet-haired male's face as he leaned in a pressed a chaste kiss to Roxas' lips and he replied to the openly lame comment huskily, "I love it when you say cheesy shit like that…"

A blush began to stain the smaller boy's cheeks, trailing down his face and highlighting the back of his neck in a light pinkish crimson. He closed his sky-blue eyes and ducked his face back out of Axel's sight.

"Shut up…" Roxas muttered, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Aw," Axel grinned, bringing a warm hand up and tugging the blonde's chin so that they were nose to nose, "You know I love ya."

"I do," He agreed and they pressed their lips to each others, "Love you too."

Axel made a sort-of affirmative sound into his mouth, answering him in the best he could at the moment. He tightened his grip on Roxas' middle, pulling him closer and feeling the blonde do the same, one hand still tangled in vermillion locks, the other clutching at Axel's hip almost painfully. Axel nudged Roxas' cheek with his nose for a moment before he smiled down at his boyfriend. His mouth found Roxas' throat again and the boy hummed in content as he worked the flesh there, sure to leave a red raspberry colored love bite for later.

It was silent, the only noise was the soft sound of their affectionate kisses and the still _pitter-patter _resonationof the rain that continued to pour down outside in torrents. It rained down hard, not sounding as if it was going to let up at any time in the near future. Axel felt the blonde's nails dig into the skin of his hip through his pants as his partner let out a low groan, his mouth parting with the other's for a breath of air.

"You wanna?" Axel asked, breathless as his gaze turned predatory.

Roxas blinked in an unfazed way, used to the sudden change from affectionate to playful. He opened his mouth, tired but excited, trying the best he could to take on a playful tone that would match his boyfriend's.

"Could I stop you if I wanted to?" He attempted to tease.

It was meant to be bombastic, but the look of hurt and horror that flashed across Axel's face was unmistakable as his lover's words sunk in. He felt as if he'd been slapped, or sliced open from his neck to his belly with his own chakrams.

"What are you saying?" He asked, blood-colored spikes swinging, alarmed, "That I wouldn't let up if you wanted me to? That I don't know what N-O spells?"

Roxas looked genuinely startled, pulling back to peer at Axel's face better, "No, no, that's not what I--"

"Well, Jesus Christ, Roxas, if I knew you were so wary of my fucking self-control--"

"I'm not!"

"You sure fucking sound like it!"

Axel pulled himself away from Roxas roughly, rolling off the bed sideways, and landing on his knees on the floor with a thump. He frowned, closing his eyes as Roxas scrambled up, mind running a million miles an hour. Trying to shut down an internal battle with himself, the smaller boy reached out to his boyfriend.

"No," The blonde whimpered, retracting his hand as the red-head flinched away. "I didn't mean it like that. I promise! It came out wrong. I-I'm sorry. I--"

Axel dropped from his knees to a sitting position on the floor and he turned his head sharply, gaze on Roxas. "Do you really think I wouldn't stop if you asked me to? Do you really believe I'd force you to….ugh."

Roxas was panicking. Axel wasn't even being smug and arrogant about their sex life for crying out loud. He'd really screwed up this time. And damn it, now he felt horrible. Eight words had messed up the entire moment. "No! No. What- I meant…"

Axel was quiet for a moment, "What? What did you mean?"

"I didn't… I don't think that you would push me. You never have and it's not like I think you'll start," Roxas' voice was shaky, and he reached out an equally shaky hand to touch the pyro. It settled gently on the red-head's shoulder, and Roxas was prepared to snatch it away, lest Axel show any further sign of discomfort.

It was rare when they fought seriously, they were always playful and easy going, but this was something else. The blonde could feel it in the back of his skull. It had been bothering the red-head for awhile, like a fear, and Roxas had finally voiced it, without meaning to or actually being worried about it.

"…Then why did you say it?" The red-head finally responded quietly.

Why was he worried about hurting Roxas against his will? Why did he think that Roxas would be afraid of him? What was going on in that head of his!? As Roxas looked up, he wanted to sob.

Axel was looking at his hands. The blonde's heart clenched and he scrambled off the bed, clambering into Axel's lap. He half expected to be shoved away, but after a tense moment, he knew he wasn't going to be. That would be painful, and it was obvious the red-head didn't want to hurt him. Axel's eyes were on the floor beside them and Roxas slowly leaned forward, grasping Axel's chin to catch his gaze. Jade met with azure and they both sucked in a breath.

"It was sort of…rhetorical," Roxas said as calmly as he could, "I… I didn't think it would upset you. I'm sorry."

Axel's eyes fluttered shut as Roxas let go of his jaw in favor of leaning their foreheads together. He could smell the blonde's scent, and feel him still shaking in his lap. Gently, he brought his arms up, wrapping them around Roxas' torso and letting his eyes flicker open.

Blue was staring back at him and he knew he'd over reacted, "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought that was what you meant."

Roxas relaxed in his arms, winding his own around Axel's neck to return the embrace. "I love you," Roxas reminded carefully. "And if you were doing something I didn't like, I'd tell you about it."

"That's good to know," Axel said seriously before he took in Roxas' face, chuckled and moved a bit, causing them to bump noses. "I love you, too, Roxie."

Taking the nickname as a cue that their fight was over, Roxas leaned forward with a motive, pressing his lips to Axel's in one last apology. Axel returned it full force, opening his mouth a bit and coaxing the blonde to copy his action. Roxas made a soft sound as the red-head took his tongue captive, wrestling it passionately.

Roxas' hands curled into his boyfriend's bloody locks, pulling and kneading while they kissed furiously, scarcely parting for fresh air. Roxas smiled into the kiss for a moment before he pulled back, "You wanna?"

Axel laughed, kissing him again and standing, lifting the blonde boy up with him. The twisted and fell back on the bed, Roxas underneath him. The boy was looking up at him, panting, and Axel's chest soared.

Roxas' cheeks were flushed, his eyes shiny with a lust that he had only for Axel. His body was shaking, longing to partake in what would surely be a long night of activities.

"You _know _I **wanna**," Axel whispered at last.

Outside, the rain was still pouring down, moisturizing the region evenly, feeding this world's oceans and showering the plants with the sky's cool tears. But the clouds were clearing, and maybe, just maybe, the Land That Never Was would be bathed in sun again soon.

And maybe, just maybe, it might **wanna** be.

* * *

Better?  
Comments?  
REVIEWS?!

Haha, please, MAKE MY DAY WORTH LIVING. (yes, that's sad and pathetic but at this point in time, it's all I've got, haha.)


End file.
